five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 February 2016
11:45 I got Undertale when it was free. :^) 11:47 Undertale was FREE!? 11:47 At one point, yes. 11:47 http://prntscr.com/a0d42n k 11:48 Is that FNAF 2 3D? 11:48 sUP TOY BON 11:48 no 11:48 it says the name in the upper left 11:49 i clicked the x but it zoomed out instead of closing it 0/10 ign (kappa) 11:50 https://gyazo.com/5dba6d7ed710aa39a009a02fb8e7de6d This is a thing 11:52 Just wondering 11:52 If you do a pacifist run 11:52 Before a true pacifist... 11:52 Do you still have to fight Omega Flowey? 11:56 this chat is ded. 11:56 t00nster has appeared 11:56 anal 11:56 sex 11:56 probe 11:57 o 11:58 SCREEN RECORDER WHYYYYY 11:58 Hi everyone 11:59 hoi 11:59 http://i.imgur.com/YmF69WP.png 11:59 shit 11:59 http://33.media.tumblr.com/9291f3752f9435b597e211c9857d7983/tumblr_inline_mrdstejBMx1r1gznf.gif 11:59 WANNA SEE MY HAIRY TITS 11:59 NO 11:59 no 12:00 i dun wanna see dem 11:27 ....SKY 11:27 wat 11:27 COME ON THE PINGS 11:27 11:27 OH SHIT SORRY 11:28 I SAID PINGS LIKE 4 TIMES 11:28 3 11:28 what is this http://chubbypuppies.com/ 11:28 what are these 11:29 it's really dark in this room 11:30 i have changed my avatar again 11:30 the fuk 11:31 ....Sky really? 11:31 :^) 11:31 ...really? 11:31 :^) 11:31 I didn't want Cass to be alone with a cropped porn pic. :6) 11:31 nice s a n s profile pic 11:31 SHFTI E KE Y 11:31 o h y e s s 11:31 ... 11:31 I probably won't be able to keep it. 11:31 Awe 11:32 I'm not ever changing my avatar to a porn pic. 11:32 Everyone on UTRP (Wyv) is gonna have a damn fit about it. 11:32 y u d o d i s 2 m e 11:32 And alternate universe 11:32 where everything is the same 11:32 welcome to the bone zone 11:33 Only everyone's avatar on this wiki was a p o r n pic 11:34 I remember on the FNaFRP, all the admins had cropped hentai avatars at one time 11:34 w0t 11:35 Wasn't it just the FNaF wiki while chat was still there? 11:36 No, it was on the RP chat. 11:36 We need to make a petition 11:36 To bring back the FNAF Wiki chat 11:36 That's not gonna happen. 11:36 They closed the chat because of all the spammers. 11:36 And that argument with Hux and another admin. 11:36 Forgot her name. 11:37 Iris? 11:37 No... 11:37 Began with an H. 11:37 Homura? 11:37 Yes. 11:39 https://gyazo.com/5dba6d7ed710aa39a009a02fb8e7de6d 11:41 and plus 11:41 it was filled to the brim with RP. 11:41 That wasn't a reason, 11:41 >, 11:41 k 11:41 but from my experiences 11:42 there was so much rp in main 11:42 RP is food 11:43 Yeah, but that wasn't an issue. 11:43 ...FOOD?? 11:43 Admins didn't really care about that too much. 11:43 11:43 FOOD????? 11:43 * The Haze3645 throws Cass food. 11:43 And food is Temmie Flakes 11:43 RIP M i k e 11:44 * Zynical eats 11:44 He's in PM. 11:44 * Zynical gets fap 11:44 Eats what? (lenny) 11:44 omfg 11:44 fap 11:44 O YEA BBY 11:44 * Zynical shot 11:44 I bought Undertale when it was on sale 11:45 I got Undertale when it was free. :^) 11:47 Undertale was FREE!? 11:47 At one point, yes. 11:47 http://prntscr.com/a0d42n k 11:48 Is that FNAF 2 3D? 11:48 sUP TOY BON 11:48 no 11:48 it says the name in the upper left 11:49 i clicked the x but it zoomed out instead of closing it 0/10 ign (kappa) 11:50 https://gyazo.com/5dba6d7ed710aa39a009a02fb8e7de6d This is a thing 11:52 Just wondering 11:52 If you do a pacifist run 11:52 Before a true pacifist... 11:52 Do you still have to fight Omega Flowey? 11:56 this chat is ded. 11:56 t00nster has appeared 11:56 anal 11:56 sex 11:56 probe 11:57 o 11:58 SCREEN RECORDER WHYYYYY 11:58 Hi everyone 11:59 hoi 11:59 http://i.imgur.com/YmF69WP.png 11:59 shit 11:59 http://33.media.tumblr.com/9291f3752f9435b597e211c9857d7983/tumblr_inline_mrdstejBMx1r1gznf.gif 11:59 WANNA SEE MY HAIRY TITS 11:59 NO 11:59 no 12:00 i dun wanna see dem 12:00 guys 12:00 my ears 12:00 have been sexed 12:01 How do your ears get sexed? 12:01 I PRESSED LOG CHAT MY ACCIDENT 12:01 SONOFABITCH 01:31 so 01:49 Hello. :) 01:49 Ayee 01:50 Holy fuck brb I need to piss 01:50 andyes 01:50 youtotallyneededtoknowthat 01:50 rip cassie 01:51 Sketch. 01:59 mike 01:59 huh 01:59 https://twitter.com/Emilmacko/status/696251628433887236 01:59 That's good... 02:01 Hey, Mike. 02:01 What's your favourite character from Undertale? 02:01 ...Sans. 02:01 Alright. :D 02:01 okay...? 02:01 Shhh, it's surprise. 02:02 ....okay. 02:03 Oh yeah Valentine's Day is in a week huh? 02:03 Yup... 02:03 ... 02:03 I already have an idea for what I'm getting for my S/O. 02:04 Or.. uh 02:04 Uh? 02:04 I know mine, too. 02:04 Drawing? 02:04 Ye. 02:04 c': 02:04 I'll be drawing something. 02:04 And no one will see it but them. 02:04 i have no idea what to do c': 02:04 That's nice.. 02:04 (sNIPARS LOUDLY) 02:04 * SketchNebula shot 02:04 I may attempt drawing Yandere but I dunno 02:04 Snow, honestly, it's for the best. 02:04 Hm? 02:05 Him. 02:05 Ping, what 02:05 Oh. 02:05 It's best to just let him go, I mean, he did disrespect you and I both. 02:05 But anyway. 02:05 Yeah, I guess... 02:05 I'm going to go before I start crying. 02:05 I am enjoying the dead feeling 02:05 ... 02:07 Moving on. 02:07 Ow, my hand. 02:07 I forgot there's a wall there. 02:07 I managed 02:07 >Tries to type in imgur 02:07 to retain the numbness 02:07 >Typed color-codes 02:07 what 02:08 That isn't okay. 02:08 But whatever floats your boat. 02:08 How even Cas 02:08 How even. 02:08 Meanwhile alone http://i.imgur.com/z4cmzRZ.png 02:11 he looks cute. 02:12 Hey Sketch? 02:12 What? 02:13 Pem? 02:13 I guess. 02:13 I'd recommend doing it on my chat th- 02:13 Or not. 02:13 oh 02:13 sorry 02:13 It's fine. 02:15 wh y http://i.imgur.com/h4eQQti.png 02:18 I DONT KNOW http://i.imgur.com/HKw1Ga4.png 02:04 And no one will see it but them. 02:04 i have no idea what to do c': 02:04 That's nice.. 02:04 (sNIPARS LOUDLY) 02:04 * SketchNebula shot 02:04 I may attempt drawing Yandere but I dunno 02:04 Snow, honestly, it's for the best. 02:04 Hm? 02:05 Him. 02:05 Ping, what 02:05 Oh. 02:05 It's best to just let him go, I mean, he did disrespect you and I both. 02:05 But anyway. 02:05 Yeah, I guess... 02:05 I'm going to go before I start crying. 02:05 I am enjoying the dead feeling 02:05 ... 02:07 Moving on. 02:07 Ow, my hand. 02:07 I forgot there's a wall there. 02:07 I managed 02:07 >Tries to type in imgur 02:07 to retain the numbness 02:07 >Typed color-codes 02:07 what 02:08 That isn't okay. 02:08 But whatever floats your boat. 02:08 How even Cas 02:08 How even. 02:08 Meanwhile alone http://i.imgur.com/z4cmzRZ.png 02:11 he looks cute. 02:12 Hey Sketch? 02:12 What? 02:13 Pem? 02:13 I guess. 02:13 I'd recommend doing it on my chat th- 02:13 Or not. 02:13 oh 02:13 sorry 02:13 It's fine. 02:15 wh y http://i.imgur.com/h4eQQti.png 02:18 I DONT KNOW http://i.imgur.com/HKw1Ga4.png 02:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6cNvu1Fk3U 02:27 mork 02:30 Snow. 02:30 Bro. 02:30 Why. 02:30 Hm? 02:30 BRO. 02:30 stahp afk spamming 02:30 WHY ARE YOU SCREWING AROUND WITH THE AFK BUTTON. 02:30 Mike. 02:30 Pls make him stahp. 02:30 Im a girl. 02:30 AFK SPAMMING? 02:30 YOU MEAN THIS 02:30 ...huh 02:30 CASSIE 02:31 WHY. 02:31 Oh. 02:31 Apologies for the confusion. 02:31 I call everyone a guy at first. Force of habit. 02:31 It's fine. 02:31 Aighty. 02:32 * Snowflake champion slides back over to the afk button 02:32 nyeheheh 02:32 Nah 02:32 Anyw- OH FUCK ME WITH THIS BULLSHIT 02:32 bRB 02:33 NOOT NOOOOOT 02:33 shitty titty gtg 02:33 gtg 02:33 Oh. Alright. Seeya Mike. 03:02 anal 03:03 lana 03:04 LANA 07:43 Woa holy shit chat is lonely 07:58 Playing FNAF World 08:27 Niceee 08:27 That was meant for PM XD 08:27 XD 2016 02 08